


you love when I fall apart

by ForeignLander



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: No matter how many times Maggie tells her she doesn’t mind it, it still embarrasses her a little to be this sloppy.This dirty.(Or, Maggie and Alex and a sybian and a ballgag.)





	you love when I fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back on my bullshit apparently.

The brush of fingertips across her bare stomach leaves a wake of goosebumps as Alex forces her eyes open.She’s not sure how long ago she closed them, just knows that watching Maggie stroll lazily through the studio was no longer an option when the vibrations started.

She had to concentrate.

On staying upright. On taking slow, deep breaths through her nose.

On not coming.

Cool fingers pinch at her nipple and she gasps at the sting, chokes inelegantly around the ballgag and feels her face heat as a trail of saliva drips down her chin.

No matter how many times Maggie tells her she doesn’t mind it ( _Watching you lose control is hot, Danvers_.), it still embarrasses her a little to be this sloppy.

This _dirty_.

A soft and commanding hand cups her chin, smearing through the wetness there, and it’s as if Maggie can read her mind because she’s practically purring _such a dirty girl, aren’t you_  and Alex _uh huh_ s as best she can and then groans, involuntarily biting down on the gag when Maggie licks at her lips in the only approximation of a kiss she can manage given the circumstances.

Embarrassment and arousal flare hot and heavy and Alex feels it from her scalp to the soles of her feet. She aches. In all the ways she usually does when Maggie has her at her mercy and less enjoyable ways: her legs are burning from straddling the Sybian and her shoulders are starting to pull as the leather chafes her wrists where they’re cuffed behind her back.

The bed dips by both of her knees and Alex has to use all her core strength not to topple over at the imbalance, the clench of her muscles triggering a clenching of other muscles and she has to inhale sharply through her nose not to rock her hips into the vibrations.

Nails scrape along the buzzed sides of her scalp and then Maggie fists her hair and pulls just the way Alex craves. Alex’s eyes roll open just in time to see Maggie press her pussy up against the ballgag and grind.

It’s the worst kind of torture. She can smell her and see her but not taste her.

Tomorrow she’s going to bury her face in Maggie’s cunt and not come up for air until Maggie passes out.

The hands fisted in Alex’s hair pull to press her face more firmly into the movement of Maggie’s hips and the harsh tug sends a flood of liquid heat that Alex swears she can feel in her fingertips.

“Eyes up, pretty girl.”

It strains Alex’s eyes to obey - she almost can’t manage to meet Maggie’s gaze from this angle - but she has the most gorgeous view of Maggie’s naked torso. The tickle of coarse hair at the tip of her nose has her fighting the urge to beg for a taste.

She’s not complaining.

Maggie guides Alex’s head in counterpoint to the grind of her hips and Alex lets herself be led. She loves the feeling of being used as a means to an end of Maggie’s pleasure. It makes her feel small and important and so, so naughty.

A weird word in Alex’s mind, but it’s the only way she knows to describe the feeling.

She sighs - whether in frustration or relief, she’s not sure - when the tug at her scalp disappears as Maggie releases her and steps off the foot of the bed to stand in front of Alex once more.

The swoop of her stomach is quick and strong when Maggie tweaks both of her nipples and she loses sight of the gorgeous brown eyes she loves so much when Maggie leans into her space and bites at her neck.

She can’t help the way her hips grind down and rock into the saddle. The pressure inside her isn’t strong enough, isn’t _big_ enough, but it doesn’t stop her from trying.

Lips and tongue and teeth all encourage her without words and she groans, feels the tickling vibration of the gag against her teeth when Maggie pinches harder and sucks at that sensitive patch of skin behind her right ear.

“Sit still, Alex. Be good for me.”

Maggie’s so fucking good at dirty talk, always knows exactly what Alex likes, what will affect her the most. It’s a double edged sword though because it makes her brain want to obey Maggie’s command. But it makes her body want to bear down on the saddle and ride into a screaming orgasm.

Her brain and her body compromise and she rocks against the Sybian twice more before forcing her hips to a stuttering stop just as Maggie’s warmth leaves her to step aside and twist the machine’s dial to off and stop the vibrations.

It’s frustrating as hell and Alex is glad she’s gagged because she’s not sure she’d be able to bite her tongue if she wasn’t. Tracking Maggie’s movements, Alex cranes her neck far over her shoulder to watch Maggie pull the rabbit vibrator out of the nightstand.

She knows better than to assume it’s for her, but still, she hopes.

The bed dips behind her and Alex lets herself sit fully on the saddle between her legs. Her hips and quads sigh in relief even as her toes tingle as they slip further into numbness.

Without the vibration of the machine, the dildo inside her does next to nothing, even if she were allowed to rock against it, and she’s firmly back in nowhere-close-to-coming territory.

She hears some shuffling behind her, bizarrely wishes she had the ability to turn her head 180 degrees to see what Maggie’s doing.

A buzzing clicks on and she feels a vibration against the tops of her feet instead of deep inside her where she expects it.

It takes her a moment to process the fact that it’s not her toy, but Maggie’s that’s the source.

Limitations of the human body be damned, Alex turns over her shoulder, twists her whole torso as much as she can without falling over, just in time to watch Maggie sink down onto the shaft.

One small fist braces the vibrator against the mattress while the other palm supports the rest of her weight and it’s not an unfamiliar sight. Alex loves to watch Maggie like this.

Even though she knows she’s not allowed to.

“Turn around.”

She does, but she takes a few seconds longer to obey than she knows Maggie would like and it’s absolute torture.

Alex is prone to jealousy and envy and many other undesirable emotions and right now she’s jealous and envious of both Maggie and her vibrator and her head is a pretty fucked up place to be sometimes.

She needs something, just a little friction. The bed is rocking just the littlest bit as Maggie fucks herself behind her, but the machine between Alex’s legs is frustratingly still. She clenches rhythmically around the dildo, tries to rock her hips imperceptibly, hoping the jagged breathing and quiet grunts of pleasure from behind her mean that Maggie will be too distracted to notice.

“Don’t you dare.”

So that’s a no, then.

Alex settles back to wait, closes her eyes to focus on the sounds of Maggie’s pleasure when the vibrations start.

She chokes around a gasp and her hips jump so violently the dildo falls out of her. She drops her hips, feels around for the tip to realign and sink back down.

All for the vibrations to stop again as soon as she’s seated.

The long _fuck_ she’s going for just sounds like an incoherent moan and Maggie’s dark laugh simmers in the air around her.

“What do you want, Alex? I turn it off and you misbehave; I turn it on and you can’t take it.”Maggie’s voice is rough and stilted and Alex knows she’s close, feels a rush of pride at being able to tell without being able to see.

“Come.” It’s what she attempts to say, but really it’s just the click of the C in the back of her throat followed by the hum of the M around the gag.

“You want to come?” Maggie asks, even as her voice gets rougher and the bed rocks more forcefully by the second.

Alex is quick to shake her head, hair flopping across her forehead as she hums her dissent followed by a long _ooh_.

 _No, you_.

She feels and hears the moment it clicks for Maggie. The bed creaks as Maggie rides harder and faster and Maggie’s hot breath washes over the small of Alex’s back.

The _good girl_ is more of a groan than actual words, but it makes Alex preen all the same.

But then Alex’s chest is rumbling and she’s the one groaning because Maggie sinks her teeth in to the fleshy part of Alex’s left hip and turns the dial to high just as she comes.

The wet heat of Maggie’s mouth on her skin is oddly overwhelming when Alex’s focus is suddenly divided between trying to listen to Maggie come behind her and the stimulation she’s been waiting on for what feels like forever.

She tilts her hips forward just so as the bed shimmies, barely has time to register the cooling sensation where Maggie’s mouth vacated her skin before there’s heat in not one place, but all over as Maggie presses her entire body up against Alex’s back.

Relief and tension are warring inside her and it’s an odd sensation she only associates with Maggie. Alex allows herself to relax into the body behind her and spares a moment to appreciate how perfectly they fit. Maggie’s thighs and hips cradle her own and strong arms wrap around Alex’s torso to press them together. Like they were made to always be this.

A hand presses firmly, low on Alex’s pelvis and then Maggie swivels her own hips, guiding and controlling as they move together.

The vibrations are high but the grind is slow and Alex feels it like molasses crawling through her veins.

Since she can’t see Maggie anyway, Alex closes her eyes and settles into the darkness and lets herself feel.

She works her inner muscles, milking what she can from the toy inside her, but it’s not enough to send her over the edge.

“More,” she begs as best she can, and even though it’s muffled, Maggie’s hands crawling up to grab her breasts let her know she’s been heard.

“Like this?” Maggie’s whisper sends goosebumps fanning out across Alex’s neck and chest and the soft, wet kisses Maggie presses to her shoulder set her head rolling.

“More,” she whimpers, Maggie’s fingers plucking at her nipples delicious, but not enough.

Maggie keeps her there for a moment, fingers rolling and flicking the sensitive peaks of her breasts and Alex only begins to wonder if Maggie heard her plea when one hand suddenly disappears.

Maggie’s right hand still toys with Alex’s right nipple - it’s always been more sensitive and it doesn’t escape Alex’s notice that Maggie knows - but she doesn’t have time to dwell on that because a second buzzing creates a duet with the machine between her legs and then there’s fire on her clit.

It’s exactly what she wants and her hips chase it, ignoring the rhythm Maggie set and riding hard and fast.

Maggie’s hand leaves her breast and presses just below her belly button, nails scratching ever so slightly in warning.

“Ah, ah, ah. Slow.”

Alex fists her hands between their bodes, nails digging into her own palms to ground herself. Once she settles back into the rhythm Maggie has set, she relaxes.

Nearly the full weight of her body is leaning on Maggie and fuck, she’s strong, she’s so gorgeous Alex nearly loses her mind.

Soft fingers cup her chin and slide along the bow of her bottom lip and Alex’s chest flushes because the fingers are slippery now and paint a wet trail across the heat of her embarrassment to smear across a peaked nipple.

It’s all so much and it’s finally enough and she only makes it through the first two words of Maggie’s _you can come now_ before she’s shuddering through an orgasm.

It goes on forever, she thinks.

Maggie removes the vibrations on her clit at just the right time and Alex isn’t sure she’s ever had an orgasm last this long before. Her nose itches from the ball gag buzzing against her teeth as she moans uncontrollably and the saddle is lower but not off and Maggie is guiding both of them through a slow grind and Alex thinks she might pass out.

She doesn’t, but she might ask Maggie to try that sometime.

The gag and cuffs are released, the vibrations stop all at once, and Alex fills her lungs, deep and slow. She reaches behind her to grab hold of Maggie’s hips and thighs, not wanting to let go yet. Never wanting to let go, if she’s honest.

Maggie’s hand is cupping her between the legs, not rubbing, just there, her other arm tight across Alex’s torso as she rides out the aftershocks that don’t seem like they’re going to stop anytime soon.

“Okay?” Maggie whispers, lips pressing the question mark into Alex’s shoulder.

“I love you.”

Another press of lips, not a question mark this time. A full stop, maybe, Alex thinks.

“Love you too.”


End file.
